Inevitable
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Threeshot, set in 'You Posted What' What ran through Donald, Douglas, and Tasha's minds when they first saw the video?
1. Donald

**Author's Note: I've seen only clips of You Posted What?...BUT I CAN STILL WRITE FOR IT! Anyway, please R&amp;R, thanks, and hopefully you enjoy!**

The moment Donald had seen the video, particularly the numbers of views it had, every piece of his life had shattered. He knew there was no way to cover it up. He had no doubt the FBI would be verifying its authenticity, then they would come for his children. The government would take his children away, experiment on them, and force them to do God-knows-what. Worst of it all, Donald couldn't stop it. He couldn't do a thing to protect his children, for it would only make the inevitable worse.

He could send them to a remote facility, but the government knew they lived with him, and if they didn't see them at his house, they'd subpoena his records and arrest him and his family. What remained of it, at least. He could give them money, and have them run to rebuild their lives elsewhere. No, someone would recognize them, or at least him, a world-famous billionaire and the bionic teens from the video. Those would only delay the inevitable. _We're not famous, we're infamous now_.

_Inevitable_. Was it his childrens' destiny to be seized by the government? When he'd first discovered their bionics, he'd known their lives would never be normal. He concocted the idea for them to serve the world in a way no one else could. Then, they'd wanted to go to school. It couldn't hurt, could it? It could surely only increase their desire to save the world they were now a part of. Good intentions all around, but then again, the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. _Are we to be punished for trying to be good?_ Donald would have given up anything erase the situation. But he didn't have anything to give. That the government wanted, at least. Except his children, and those were off-the-table._  
_

Full of dread, with no hope for the future, Donald waited for the sounds of the federal agents storming his house. Though make no mistake, he had no intentions of handing his children over. Inevitably, their lives would be destroyed, and the least he could do was go down with a fight.

**Author's Note: I may do Douglas' and Tashas' POV.**


	2. Tasha

**Author's Note: haha, it's a threeshot now. Special thanks to DFTBAAIDIWBAP for supporting and giving a few edits!**

The moment Tasha saw the video, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her children's lives were over, through no fault of their own. It was every mother's nightmare. The future of them graduating college, starting families (Tasha put her foot down on no bionic grandkids) and living somewhat normal lives had just been ripped from their hands, and in its place was...a bleak future Tasha did not want to think about, and in true motherly fashion, that was all she could picture.

The agents storming in, prying her bionic babies from their home, and their lives, taken somewhere they could never be found, and poked and prodded by curious scientists, pushed to their bionic limits only to have more expected of them than they could produce. All of their futures, no matter what she changed, wound up with their lives not being their own. Every mother wanted their child to have a good life, but most importantly, the freedom to choose whatever they wanted in that good life. The non-bionic half would not be spared that desolate future either. Her husband would undoubtedly be charged with treason, or whatever bogus charge they could use to jail him. She would be charged as an accomplice along with her son, and even if Leo escaped charges by some miracle, he'd be forever labeled as an ally of the bionic teens.

The unfairness of it all made Tasha want to weep. Her children had tried to do good in the world, had done good in the world, and they were repaid like this? Tasha tried to delude herself into thinking the government would understand, and make it all go away, though she failed. The government would see the teens, and their creators, as threats, and threats had to be eliminated. That was how things had always been done, and would be for the foreseeable future. Tasha's mother had often said 'Sometimes you have to bend your knee to the inevitable', and perhaps this new future was always meant to be. Tasha may not have been a warrior, or bionic superhuman, she was just a mother. In cases like this, however, a mother protecting her children can be more terrifying than both of those combined, and Tasha was that mother protecting her children, trying to delay the inevitable.


	3. Douglas

**Author's Note: Special thanks to DFTBA (we all know who I'm talking about) for supporting this!**

The moment Douglas saw that video, all hopes for a better future shattered. In the past, he had been the worst father imaginable to his children. Now, after being forgiven with a second chance, it was being revoked by the FBI, who had absolutely no right to do so. Douglas gazed blankly at the screen, a waterfall of emotions crashing through him.

He was the tech genius (more so than his brother) and yet he couldn't do a thing to stop this cyber outbreak. Too many witnesses, and not enough hitmen to take care of them all. Douglas had not a doubt the FBI were on their way, to take his children away. And himself, for he was a wanted felon. He could care less about himself being arrested, for he deserved it, but his children were a whole other story. They had been created to commit evil, but had done good all their lives, unlike Douglas, who was the opposite of that and was just now seeing the err in his ways, and the FBI was punishing his children? Douglas couldn't allow that.

His family, at the behest of his children, had given him a second chance he didn't deserve, even after he had come after them, traumatized them, and harmed them. That second chance was a debt he could never repay, even by protecting them from the FBI. Because it was his job to protect them as their father, and he had fifteen years of catching up to do. The second chance was the opportunity to do so. And one thing Douglas had never been afraid to do was get his hands dirty.

He would be the man his family needed. He already had a plan sketched out in his head. He would take his family and run, for if there was one thing he could do, was hide. He could finally use that skill for his family rather than against them. Sure, he'd have to take them to a remote area, and he'd have to do everything connected to civilization, but it was a better life than they'd have with the government. Better, but not the life he'd wanted for them.

Then it hit Douglas: they could run, but certainly not hide. The FBI would make it priority one to find the bionic teens, if only to get the media to shut up. He of course, could run and never be found, leave his family to suffer. But he would not do that, for he was a changed man, for better or worse. He had once heard you could not change your fate, only how you came about it, that it was inevitable. Douglas had never believed in that. Your future was molded by only yourself. He would fight for that, for his children and family. For he, once a scoundrel, was now an honorable man. If that didn't disprove inevitability, then he didn't know what did.


End file.
